Secrets
by Kaitylyna
Summary: Anna has just moved to a small town just outside of Seattle with her parents when she meets her neighbor, Ethan. They quickly begin to fall in love when her ex boryfriend, Derek finds her and wants her dead. Can Ethan save her before it is too late?


I watched as the tall buildings of New York City faded away into nothing outside my plane window. My father owns some kind of business firm but as to what kind of business I have no clue. My

parents have always tried to keep that a secret from me for some reason. I had once asked my father why and the only answer I could get was "Anna it's for your own safety. Please trust me on that,"

after that I never questioned him again. Now, though, I knew exactly why they wanted to keep me in the dark about all this. It would be too dangerous for me to know. My father was uprooting us all

to some small town outside of Seattle because our house in New York had been burned down. I overheard a man telling my father it was arson and that my father should probably lie low somewhere.

My head was so full of questions about my parents I felt like it may explode. It didn't help that we were flying at night to avoid the crowds. I eventually drifted off to sleep out of pure exhaustion. I

woke up to my mother tapping my shoulder and helping me gather up my carry on. Once off the plane I was drenched with rain and pushed into a waiting car. I stared out the window in disgust as the

rain poured down the windows. We rode for another forty five minutes before we pulled up to a huge gated off house. I knew my parents would have to have the biggest and the best. Don't get me

wrong I love the house and everything else but it is so hard to find friends that like you for more than your money. I got out and walked inside through the two massive doors. I walked up the winding

stair case and found my room. It was exactly how I wanted it and I had a fireplace and French doors that led off to a balcony. I walked outside and watched as a car pulled in front of the house and a

man and younger guy about my age get out. I figured it was for my dad so I just walked back in and went to my computer. I was just signing into my face book when I heard a knock on my door and

my mother came in, "Anna we have guest from next door. There is guy that looks about your age maybe you should come down and say hello." she said. She was always trying to set me up with guys

"she" thought were good for me. "Ok. Give me a second." I said and she nodded her head and walked out. I checked my hair and makeup before walking down the stairs. I walked into the living room

and sate in a chair beside my parents. "Anna, this is Mr. Bennett and his son, Ethan Bennett," he said before pointing to me and saying, "And this is our daughter, Anna." I shook their hands and sat

back down. Ethan stared at me for a while smiling when I looked up at him. "Anna would you like to go for a walk with me through the garden?" Ethan asked. "Sure, I could really use the fresh air." I

said. I got up and we both walked outside into the backyard. "So what do you think of Allenton so far?" he asked. "Well other than the rain its ok. I love the fact that it is quiet. In New York nothing is

quiet." "I can imagine. I live just over there," he said pointing to a house not too far away. "I also go to Perkins Day which is where I think you are going to start in Monday. What grade are you in?" he

asked. "The eleventh grade. What about you?" "Twelfth. Thank God its my last year. I am planning on applying for the University of Seattle to be a dentist." "That is exactly what I want to do. That is if

I can ever get away from my parents." I said. He looked at my confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "My dad owns some kind of business that I know nothing about. When I was younger I asked

about it and he told me it was for my own safety that I didn't know. Well everything seemed ok until someone burned my house down and my dad moved us here. He said it was to keep my me and

mother safe. It feels so good to finally be able to talk to someone about all this." "Anna I swear I won't tell anyone. I really want to be your friend. I know how hard it must be to move here and know

no one." he said. "Yea it is and I think that would be great. You seem like a really nice guy." I said. By now we had made our way back to the house and our conversations became quieter. "Would you

like to ride with me to school Monday?" he asked. What am I getting myself into? "Sure, I will probably need a friend Monday. Starting a new school is always kind of hard for me." I said. He smiled

before opening the door for me and we walked back into the living room. After a few more minutes of talking Ethan had managed to pull his dad away and they were walking out to their car. "He

seems pretty nice don't you think Anna?" my dad said. "Yea. He wants me to ride to school with him. He also said something about me going to Perkins Day?" I said. "Yes, your dad and I were talking

to Mr. Bennett and he highly recommended it." my mom said. I went upstairs and got in bed. I seriously needed a nap before I collapsed. I stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about Ethan. He was

sort of cute, he was tall, had tousled brown hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes. He also wasn't too lanky or too football player on steroids. I just couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. I didn't

realize I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes and saw my dad sitting on my bed smiling. "We thought you were going to sleep the day away in here. Your mother has dinner ready and we invited

the Bennetts over." he said. "Ok, I will be down in a few minutes. Love you dad." I said. "I love you too, Anna." he said. After he left I changed my clothes and fixed my hair before going to the dining

room. I was met by a very happy Ethan smiling widely standing next to his father and now his mother. I walked over and stood next to him in the kitchen where our parents were talking. "Hey. What's

up?" he said. "Nothing much after you left I took a nap and my father just woke me up." I said. "I forgot to tell you earlier but I am having a party next Saturday since my parents are going away and

you are invited. It won't be anything to wild. I promise." he said with a puppy dog face. "Ok ok. I will come. Hold off on the puppy face please." I said. He laughed and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Lets got to the living room and watch TV or something." I said. "Ok. To be honest I have been around my parents too long this weekend." he said with a laugh. "Yea I know how you feel. What's

something you watch?" I asked. "Um it doesn't matter I'm not too picky" he said. We both sat on the couch and I started to flip through the channels. I could really start to like Ethan. We settled on

watching one of those crime scene shows when he put his arm around me. My mother came in and said we could eat in here if we wanted to and gave us our plates. After we ate he turned it to some

movie about a guy trying to avenge the murder of his daughter. I was getting pretty sleepy but I hated to leave him and got to bed. I was trying my best to stay awake but after a while I felt my eyes

close and I lost the ability to reopen them. I woke up a little while later and he was still there and he had wrapped his arms around me. I smiled to myself at this. His arms felt so strong and I noticed

that he smelled good. I have no idea what he wears but I like it. I sat up and stretched. "Hey sleeping beauty. Did you sleep ok?" he asked. "Yea. I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you. How long was I out?"

I asked. "It's ok and you slept for about an hour." he said. I sat up and snuggled into his side. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me again. "I think I could get used to this." I said. He laughed,

"Yea I could too." "Where are our parents?" I asked. "Oh they went over to my house. Your mom and mine were discussing how to design a new kitchen and our fathers were planning a hunting trip.

They didn't want to wake you so I just stayed over with you." he said. It had been raining all day today and it was supposed to storm really bad tonight. I hated thunder and lightning I could never

sleep and it always scared me. He had turned the TV to another movie when thunder boomed and everything around us shook. I flinched and buried my face in his shirt until it went away. "What's

wrong?" he asked concerned. "I hate thunder and lightning it scares me. I have been like that since I was little. It's actually very embarrassing. I feel like a little kid right now." I said while hiding my

face with my hands. I felt him pry my hands away and he lifted my chin so I would have to face him, "Anna, that's not childish and it is most certainly nothing you should be embarrassed about." he said

with a serious face. He pulled me back in his arms and started rubbing my arm. Being with him I felt safe, something that has been absent from my life for a long time now. "Thank you for being here

with me, Ethan. I haven't felt this safe for a long time. For the past few months my family has been receiving death threats and someone even tried to run my mother's car off the road and into the

trees. I was going through my fathers office after you left and I found letters saying things about people my father had gotten out of jail and people he had put away. I think he works with the CIA or

something." I said. "Anna, I will always be here to protect you no matter what. Did you find anything else?" he asked. I knew if I talked about this I was going to crack but he had a right to know, "I

found a letter that someone had written to my father saying that if he didn't watch out I would die." my voice broke and I felt the hot stinging tears stream down my face. He tried to wipe away the

tears but couldn't stop them so he settled on holding me. "Anna, Anna, I am so sorry. I am staying with you tonight. I got a text from my dad earlier and the weather is too bad for them to try and

make it over. He told me to stay here and watch out for you." he said. "Ok. I really don't want to go to bed right now I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. There is a guest room at the top of the stairs

to the right. Mine is to the left. Would you stay with me down here for a while?" I asked. "Of course. I'm not sleepy anyways." he said. So we stayed in the couch watching TV. It stormed for another

long time and I didn't notice I had fallen asleep yet again until I woke up in Ethan's arms and he was carrying me up the stairs and into my room. He laid me in my bed and covered me up. "Ethan, is it

over?" I asked him. "Almost I will be right back I am just going to get some water." he said. Before he left my room he knelt down and kissed my forehead gently and walked out. After he left I tried to

stay awake and wait for him but I fell asleep anyway. I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking downstairs. I got and went downstairs expecting my mother to be standing at the stove but it

was Ethan. "What time is it?" I asked. He looked up at me with a smile, "7:30. I woke up early so I decided to make breakfast. My mom called and they are going out to get breakfast and do some

shopping. Are you ready for school?" he asked. "Wait. Today is Monday?" I asked shocked. "No you still have another day." he said laughing. I hopped on the bar stool and sighed. "You didn't sleep

good did you?" he said, "You look tired." "No, this is going to sound corny but my best sleep was on the couch last night. I told you I can't sleep when it storms." I said and I could feel my cheeks

flushing. "Yea I know what you mean." he said sliding a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me before hopping onto the stool next to me. "Anna, I have been thinking about this a lot and I was

wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me? I understand if you don't but I don't know it seems like I've I have known you forever even though we just met yesterday and I really like you.

You are so different than any other girl I've met." he said looking down to avoid my gaze. "Yes, I have felt the same way about you. I have never met anyone else who has cared for me the way you

did last night. No one has ever just sat and listened to me. My ex boy friend was a total jerk when it came to things like that. We had a bad breakup last year and it didn't help that he was my first

boyfriend either. I remember meeting him after football practice one after noon and telling him it was over. I had never truly been scared for my life until that day. My parents had to call the police on

him countless times for stalking me or trash my car. But my father had a restraining order put out on him." I said. "I am so sorry Anna. Has he tried to mess with you since?" he asked with a protective

edge in his voice. "No, but his father worked with mine and my dad sent his son to jail so that didn't go over too well. Enough about that. What are we going to do today?" I asked. "Well, if you want

we can go see a movie and I can take you to this really good ice cream shop afterwards?" he asked. "That would be awesome. I'll got get ready." I said and I dumped my plate into the dishwasher

before going to get dresses. I got in the shower and started to think and unwind. I could not get over Ethan though. He seems to really like me. I thought smiling to my self at the thought of Derek, my

ex boyfriend, see Ethan and I together. Ethan is the exact opposite of Derek. All Derek ever cared about was football and working out. I hopped out of the shower, got dressed, and did my hair and

makeup. I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Ethan standing there waiting smiling when he saw me. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yea, do you have your car or do you want to take mine?" I

asked. "I got mine while you were getting ready." he said as we walked outside. I wish I could drive my car right now, I have been so cooped up in that house and I needed to get out and just drive. I

loved to just get in my car spur of the moment and take off at full speed, something that scared the heck out of my mother but my daddy loved a fast car just about as much as I did and for my 16th

birthday got me an Audi Coup. When I saw Ethan's though I think my jaw might have dropped a little. He also had an Audi but he had the newest model which cost about a hundred grand. It was

sleek and very fast. (Sorry if I am boring you with the car thing but I love a fast car! Lol) He saw my face and laughed, "It's an early graduation present form my parents. They went a little out there."

He opened my door for me and we took off. Because he drove really fast, to my liking, we arrived at the Movie theater in no time. He bought our tickets and we found our seat just before the movie

started. For some reason I was feeling on edge like someone is watching me. It was probably just my imagination running wild but this felt different. Ethan held my hand and laughed when I cringed at

the scenes that got a little too scary for my liking. "I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered before slipping into the aisle and out the door. I was just about to turn the corner of the

restrooms when I felt someone grab me and a hand slide over my mouth. "Well, well, Anna, did you honestly think you could run away from me? You should know better." he laughed. "Derek why are

you here? Can't you just get over it and move on? I have to get back I have someone waiting on me." I said before trying to slip past him but only tripped over his foot. We were in a dark hallway so

no one could see us. "Why the rush? We have some catching up to do don't you agree?" he said. "Leave me alone, Derek." I said flatly. He shoved me against the wall and ran his hand along my face.

"You know Anna I think we could still have a chance together." he whispered in my ear. I was slowly starting to choke from his hand mashing against my throat. He saw I was slowly going to pass out

and laughed pressing his hand deeper into my throat. I saw the room go fuzzy before everything turned black and my whole body went limp. I felt someone lift me off the ground and into the air after

a few minutes. I knew it wasn't Derek because of the cologne he was wearing. Ethan cradled me to his chest, "Anna? Anna can you hear me? What happened?" he said, worry seeping through his

voice. I opened my eyes and saw his face staring back at mine. "Anna, what happened?" he asked. "It was Derek. He tried to choke me." I managed to whisper. I saw his face turn into a hard line and

felt his fist clench. "I swear I will find him Anna. He will never get to you again." he said, "Lets get you home and tell you parents." I winced at that, knowing my father would have every cop in town

hunt him down. He picked me up and place me in his car and drove me home. I heard my mother gasp when he lifted me from the car and brought me in the house. "What happened to her?" my father

said, anger filling his voice. I had my eyes closed from the throbbing headache Derek had caused. "We went to see a movie and she went to the bathroom and I felt bad for letting her go by herself so

after a few minutes I followed her and saw her lying in the floor. She said a guy named Derek tried to choke her." I faintly heard Ethan say. After that I was out. I began to dream although most of

them were nightmares about Derek. I woke up to the sound of my own scream sometime later. Both of my parents rushed into my room panic on their faces. "Anna, it's ok it was only a dream. He's not

here any more." my dad said. I just nodded my head and tried to get up but once I started walking everything went blurry and I was caught before I could hit the floor. I looked up to see my daddy's

worried gaze while he lifted me back up and placed me in my bed. Being in my daddy's arms reminded me of a happier time when I was completely oblivious to the horrors of the outside world and my

life didn't feel like it was on the brink of collapsing. "Do you want to eat something, honey?" my mom asked. "Not right now, what happened to Ethan?" I asked. "He would have stayed but I made him

go home and get some sleep. I thank God he was with you." daddy said. There was a knock on my door and a man appeared, "Mr. Kilpatrick may I speak to you outside?" he asked. Daddy sighed and

got up to follow the man. "What's going on?" I asked my mother. "Your daddy is starting a manhunt for Derek. He talked to his father and apparently he hasn't seen him in over a week." she said.

"What time is it?" I asked. "Just a little after five. Do you want me to ask Ethan to come over?" she asked. "No I will call him later. Can I still go to school tomorrow?" "Yes, but your daddy has asked

Ethan to watch out for you and he is also sending a few men keep an eye out. Please try not to fuss over this your daddy just wants to make sure you are safe." she said. "Ok, I think I am going to

rest for a little while longer." I said. She kissed my forehead and closed my door.

The next morning I was up bright and early ready to go. I had eaten my breakfast and waited outside for Ethan. He finally pulled up a little late and helped me into the car. "You know you are going to

be the talk of the school today. Perkins Day is small and any new student here stirs up gossip." he said smiling. "Joy, just what I need. None of that would have anything to do with the fact that I am

going out with you would it?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly, "That might be a possibility. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Way better than I was yesterday. Thank you so much for being there and

helping me. I hate to bring you into this mess with me." I said. "No problem and it doesn't matter that I am in this. I care about you and whether you like it or not I'm in it." he said. He held my for the

rest of the way there until he pulled up to a small gray building. "Well this is it." he said. We both got out of the car still holding hands and walked to the office where I registered. I could practically

feel my heart beating out of my chest on the way to the class room. He gave my hand a squeeze before turning me around to face him, "I will be right back here to get you when the bell rings, ok?" he

said. "Ok, here goes nothing." I said before turning and walking in through the door. It was history which I hated but surprisingly it flew by and soon the bell was ringing dismissing us. Sure enough

Ethan was leaning against the wall waiting for me. The rest of my day went well but I was glad to hear the 3:00 bell. When I got to the car their was a girl leaning against it staring at me. "So your

Ethan's new pet? Trust me if you know what is good for you, you will keep your distance from him." she hissed before stomping off. Ethan saw her and ran over to where I was standing, "Hey I'm sorry

that was Kelli, a girl I dated last year who still thinks we should go out even after a year." he said. "So I guess I am your new pet as some people see it." I grimaced at my new nickname. He sighed

frustrated, "Anna, -" I hugged him burying my face in his shirt to hide my face because I was pretty sure I was blushing from being annoyed and mad. "You have no idea how cute you are when you do

that." he said. "Do what?" I asked. "The way you try to hide your face whenever your embarrassed." he said. We got in his car and he drove me home. "You know you can stay over for a while. My

parents just love you and they won't be home until like 8:00. Plus I hate being at home alone and it would please my daddy if you stayed to watch over me." I said trying to sound persuasive. "How

can I say no." he said and I smiled pleased with myself. "Help yourself to anything you want in the fridge. I am going swimming you should come to." I said. I ran upstairs and put on my suit and

grabbed two towels. When I got downstairs he was already in his suit waiting by the door. "You sure are fast." I said. Before I had time to scream Ethan had picked me up and ran with me into the

pool. When I finally resurfaced he was no where in sight. I immediately ducked back under the water to search for him. He wasn't in the deeper part then suddenly I felt someone snake their arms

around my waist, I forgot I was under water and swallowed too much water. He pulled me up and held me while I coughed up the water. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." he

said. "I'm ok you scared me when I couldn't see you." I said. I realized I was still in his arms leaning against his bare chest. He pulled my chin up so he could see my face and he kissed me. When he

pulled away I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me smiling. We finally got out of the pool at sunset and went inside to dry off. Once my parents got home he kissed me good bye and left. I felt

like I was glowing and I think my mother could tell by the look of suspicion on her face. After dinner I went up stairs to my room to do some homework. I couldn't stop thinking about Ethan though to

get anything done. My mind slipped to Derek and the million dollar question of when would he strike again. I know my dad has security people watching the house and my school. He even got Ethan on

it which scares the heck out of me. If he somehow got hurt in all this mess I would never forgive myself. I crawled into bed hoping sleep would ease my mind but it didn't. It was storming outside and I

couldn't sleep. I sat up in my bed and held my head in my hands. I was startled by a gruff voice, "Well hello sleeping beauty." the voice laughed darkly. I looked up and Derek was sitting at my desk

smiling at me. "What are you doing here you jerk" I said snidely. "Darling, lets not be so hasty." he said as he got up and came over to my bed. He leaned down and tried to kiss me. He had my arms

pinned at my head so I kicked as hard as I could. I felt my foot hit his side and he stumbled. "Anna, I really didn't want to hurt you but you going to force me aren't you?" he choked. He came back over

to me this time he straddled me and held my legs down with his knees and pinned my arms by my head. I started screaming realizing there was no way I could escape him now but he muffled my

scream with a kiss. I writhed underneath him but it did no good. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my bedroom door fly open my dad came running into the room but by the time he reached me Derek

had already released me and crawled out of my window. "Anna, are you ok?" he said rushing to my side. I just nodded knowing if I even tried to speak I would break. My dad pulled out his phone and

began telling someone on the other end what had happened. My mother had appeared too and was rubbing my shoulder trying to console me. It wasn't long before I saw the flashing red and blue

lights outside the house and police officers filing in through the door. I saw Ethan and parents walk in through the door to my mom. As soon as he saw me he ran over to where I was sitting on the

couch. I stood up and he wrapped me in his arms. This was all too much for me to handle and I lost it right there in Ethan's arms. "It's ok Anna, it's ok. Did he hurt you?" he said frantically. "No, I'm just

so scared." I managed to choke out. He held me tighter kissing the top of my head. "I wish there was some way I could take all of this away from you Anna. I swear I will not stop until he has been put

away." he said through clenched teeth. "Anna, some of your father's agents want to ask you some questions. Do you want me to sit with you?" he asked. I just nodded and he walked with me into

the dining room. "I'm right here if you need me, baby" he whispered in my ear. I tried to muster a smile at him. "Anna, I am Agent Hemmingway. Can you tell me what happened tonight?" he asked. "I-

I-I couldn't sleep so I sat up and was fixing to walk downstairs when I heard his voice. He said "Hello Sleeping Beauty" I tried to scream but he just got on top of me and kissed me. He had my arms

and legs pinned down so I couldn't move. If my father hadn't come burst in I - I - I don't know what would have happened." I felt the tears coming again so I just turned away and cringed into Ethan's

chest. I felt him pull me back into his arms and tell the agent I'd had enough for right now. "Anna, I will make you safe again." he said. "I know. Ethan, please don't leave me. I need you to stay with

me. If he comes back I - I-" "Shhhh. Anna, I will stay I promise. I'd never leave you. Maybe you should stay at my house for a few days just until things settle down. I'll go talk to your dad and my

parents." he said. He got up and walked into the kitchen where our parents were waiting for any news. I just sat there with my head in my hands unable to move. He just wouldn't stop until he really

hurt me. I felt someone trying to pry my hands away from my face so I just surrendered. "Our parents think that is a very good idea. My mother had already gone over to set up your room. Can you

walk to my car or do you want me to carry you out?" he asked. "I think I can walk." I said. I stood up and kissed my parents good bye and walked out to Ethan's car. It felt so eerie outside in the night

air, like someone was watching me. Ethan saw me tense up, "What's wrong?" "I don't know it feels like someone is watching me. It's probably just my imagination." I said. I saw his eyes sweep

around my yard before helping me in the car and putting my bag in the back. I must have fallen asleep on the way up there because I woke up some time later and I was in a strange bed. I realized it

was Ethan's house and he probably carried me in. So I went back to sleep hoping I wouldn't wake back up until morning.

I did get some rest thank God. When I opened my eyes the whole room was so bright I knew I had over slept. I sat up and saw Ethan staring out the window. "Man I feel awful." I said rubbing my

eyes. He swiveled around and walked over to me brushing my hair out of my eyes. "last night really took it out of you. How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm ok. How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since about 4:30. Do you remember waking up screaming?" he asked. "No, I remember waking up and I was in here but not screaming." I said confused. "I finally got you to stop but I was too scared

to leave you. You talked in your sleep for a while." he said. I could feel my face flush on the thousands of things I could have said. "What did I say?" I asked turning my face down. "Mainly my name.

Nothing too embarrassing." he laughed. "What about school?" I asked. "My dad had both of us excused for the next two days." he said. "That's good I could use a little while to rest. What about you

I'm sure your exhausted watching me all night. Your life has been in complete turmoil since you met me. I am so sorry I drug you into this mess." I said. "Anna, my life hasn't felt more complete since I

met you. Don't you ever think that again. You have nothing to be sorry for." he said trying to stop my hysteria. "Look at me." he whispered. I looked up into his big green eyes and he kissed me. "Lets

go get some breakfast." he said. So we both got ready and went out to some dinner that Ethan said was his favorite.

That night after dinner Ethan and I watched TV upstairs in his game room for a while. He found some horror movie I had never seen before. I curled up on the couch nestled into his side. Some parts

were a little too much for me though and I had to look away. "You know your going to give me nightmares tonight." I said. "Well I'll just have to chase then away. Do you want anything to drink?" he

asked. "No, I think you are spoiling me. What am I going to do when I have to go back home and I don't get to see you all the time. What are you going to do then?" I asked. "Well, I guess I will just

have to sneak over there, kidnap you, and hold you hostage." he said smiling darkly. "I may just take you up on that offer." I said. He kissed me and we turned back to watching the movie. I closed my

eyes trying to rest when I heard Ethan whisper in my ear, "Good night, love." I smiled inside hearing his sweet voice.

When I woke up I was laying on his chest in the couch with the TV still going. I looked up and saw that he was watching the news. "Hey" he said stoking my hair. "I always fall asleep on you." I said. "I

don't mind I like watching you sleep. You seem so fragile and tiny. Oh and I mustn't forget the sleep talking." he said laughing. "What did I say this time?" I asked my face already turning a deep red.

He stroked my cheek, "Same old same old. My name all though you did start saying over and over "oh my God, oh my God Derek. Why?" I started to wake you up but you didn't ever say anything else

about it. Do you remember what you dreaming about?" he asked. "Derek was trying to make me runaway with him and I was using you to make me do whatever he said. I was so scared he was going

to kill you. At first you had tried to get away from him and save me but he told you that if you so much as flinched I would die. Ethan it was awful. I would die if anything ever happened to you." I said.

"Anna, I swear I will kill him myself if I have to. I knew I should have woken you up. I could have stopped the dream." he said. "No don't blame yourself. Last night sleeping in your arms was the best

night of my life." I said. Today Ethan was going with his dad to visit colleges he offered me to go with them but he needed to spend some time with his dad. So I said I would stay home. I used going

with my parents out for lunch as an excuse. So with Ethan gone I went over to my parents house and bailed on lunch. I just got in my car and drove, speeding but so not caring. My father and Ethan

were going to freak when they found out I just left. I was about thirty minutes away from home when I noticed a car had been following me for a while. I didn't recognize the car so I just dismissed it

as my own paranoia. I kept looking ahead for a while, the lush green forest around here were beautiful. When I looked back up in my mirror the car was right on my bumper and I caught a glimpse of

who was driving. Derek. I started to panic knowing he would try to run me off and kill me. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ethan's number praying he would pick up. He answered on the second ring,

"Hello?" he said. "Ethan, he's here he's going to kill me!" I screamed. "Anna, stay calm. What is going on? Where are you?" he asked frantically. "I'm in my car. I bailed on lunch and went out just

driving when I saw him right behind me. Ethan, he is going to run me off the road!" I managed to scream out just before he rear ended me. I couldn't stop screaming. "Anna? Anna? Stay with me. I'm

on my way can you tell me where your at?" he asked. "I-I-I'm on highway 101 S. about thirty minutes away. I'm passing a gas station um, Alley Way?" I said terror seeping through my voice. "Anna,

hold on I'm coming. I'm about five minutes from you." he said. "Ethan, please stay on the phone with me. I'm so scared." I said my voice trembling. Derek hit my car again causing me to swerve and

almost hit the guard rail. "Anna, what's happening?" Are you ok?" he urged. "Yes, yes, I'm fine he hit my car again." I said my voice on the edge of breaking. Derek hit me again too hard this time

sending my car side ways down the road. I screamed and held onto the steering wheel. I could faintly hear Ethan's voice over my own screams. When he hit me again my car began to flip, rolling all

down the highway. Even through all that was going on, I could feel glass piercing my skin, feel the metal enclose around my legs, but all I could hear was the sound of my breaths going in and out. I

closed my eyes and saw Ethan's face and tried to hold on. I don't remember when the car stopped I just kept my eyes closed. For several seconds I just sat there until I opened my eyes. I was

upright, blood was streaming down my arms and face, and my car was smashed in. I could now here a siren in the distance and faintly see the read and blue lights. Someone was pulling away what

was left of my windshield and I saw them look in at me. "Miss, my name is Officer Bridges I'm going to get you out of here I promise." he said. My door was pealed away and someone clipped my seat

belt pulling me away. They placed me on a stretcher and I felt someone grab my hand. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I should have been here with you. Your parents are on their way." he said. "Please come

with me. Ethan please." I cried. I was in so much pain form my injuries but none of that mattered right now. He looked up at the EMT and he nodded his head. He hopped into the ambulance and held

my hand all the way until we were at the hospital and the doctors held him back. All I remember after that is a nurse placing a mask on my face and falling asleep.

I woke up to bright lights and the antiseptic smell of a hospital. Ethan was sitting in a chair holding my hand. "Anna, please fight. I can't loose you. I love you. Please fight for me." he said. "Where am

I?" I croaked. He gasped, "Anna, thank God. You were out for a long time. They told us you wouldn't make it." he said through sobs. "Did they get him?" I asked. "No, he was long gone before the

police got there. Anna, I have never been more scared in my life. I watched your car flip over and over. I actually cut myself trying to break the glass away to get you. A cop stopped me though." he

said. I noticed his arm was bandaged up. "How bad am I?" I asked. I didn't feel any pain but that meant nothing with all the pain killers I'm sure I was doped up with. "You had severe head trauma

and broken ribs but other than that it was just stitches and bruises. Your arms were really bad the glass severed a major artery and you lost a lot of blood. Your mother is upstairs with you father, he

gave you a blood transfusion." he said brushing away my hair. "Thank you for not leaving me." I said. He kissed my forehead gently. "Have they said when I can go home?" I asked. "They will release

you tomorrow upon the results of a CAT scan you had about three hours ago." he said. I heard a knock on the door and my parents walked in along with a doctor. "Well Anna, your CAT scan results

show no sign of a brain injury just a minor concussion. I will have the release papers all ready for you to leave around lunch tomorrow." he said before leaving. "Anna, how are you feeling?" my dad

asked. "I'm ok I don't feel much but mainly I'm just sleepy." I said. It was so hard trying to keep my eyes open and stay alert. They kissed my head and walked out of the room. "Baby, I have to go and

talk to your dad but I will be back soon. I promise." he said kissing my head. "Ethan?" I called. "Yea?" he said. "I love you too." I said. He smiled and walked out of my room leaving me to sleep. It

wasn't long though before I began to relive the horrors of my accident. Every piece of it came back to me with a rush. I woke up screaming and seeing nurses and doctors flustering around me. Ethan

was standing in the corner being restrained. I felt needles being poked through my skin and everything went black.

I heard the sound of my monitors and jerked my eyes open. Ethan was again by my side with his head in his hands. "Hey" he said smiling when he noticed I was awake. "What happened? I saw you in

the corner being held back and all these people were injecting me with things and everything went black?" I asked. "Your heartbeat sky rocketed and they said that you could go into cardiac arrest

any minute. So they gave you meds to slow your heart which put you to sleep. They had to hold me back because I was so scared and I knew you could die at any moment. Do you have any idea how

much I love you? You are my world." he said. "I love you too." I said through tears that ran hot down my face stinging all the cuts. He crawled onto the bed and wrapped me in his arms trying his best

not to jostle me too much. "You need to sleep." he said. I fell asleep to the rhythmic beats of Ethan's heart.

When I woke up in the morning I felt much better and longed to go home. Ethan had gone home to change but promised to be back soon. So far there was no sign of Derek's whereabouts which

scared me more than anything. My dad had every cop around Seattle searching for him he even had Derek's own father looking for him. My mother was talking to the doctor and signing forms for my

release. My dad had shown me pictures of my car completely destroyed. It wasn't even recognizable as a car it just looked like a clump of metal. The guy who was writing a report of the accident said I

was one lucky girl because they don't see people walk away from things like that. I had changed out of my hospital gown and into my own clothes, courteous of my mother, ready to go home. Ethan

soon came back and carried my things to his car before helping me in to leave. He pulled up in his driveway and stopped the car, "Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?" he asked

getting out of the car. "I'll try to walk." I said smiling. He opened the door for me and I gripped his hand while trying to stand. I was fixing to take my first step when sharp pains started shooting

through my ribs. I collapsed but he caught me just before I hit the concrete. "I'm carrying you. I like this better anyway." he said swooping me up. I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me in

to the living room and sitting me on the couch. "My mom has already set of a room down here so you don't have to tackle the stairs. Do you want anything to eat or drink? What about your meds?" he

asked trying to make sure I was ok. "I'm fine. As long as you're here I'm fine." I said. He kissed my head and sat down beside me on the couch. We watched TV for a long time until his parents got

home and made us dinner. I loved being here with Ethan and his parents but I longed to be with my own. So far we had not heard of anything on Derek, but that meant nothing he was probably

lurking nearby watching, just waiting to attack. I was so scared about what would happen next. Would it be my death? I ate my dinner quietly lost in thought until I felt someone touch my hand.

"Anna? Are you ok?" Ethan asked concerned. "Yea" I said not really sure myself. I got up and walked into the kitchen with Ethan trailing behind watching my every move as if I might just loose it at any

moment. He dumped his plate in the dishwasher and turned to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Babe, please talk to me. It kills me not knowing what your thinking." he said. I leaned into him

sighing. "I just keep thinking what about next time? I mean he has already tried to kill me once. Sooner or later my luck is going to run out." I whispered. I felt him tense up his whole body growing

rigid. "That will never happen, Anna. I will die myself before that happens. I will protect you I swear." he said kissing me with so much fierceness. I opened my eyes and he stared into my eyes for what

seemed like forever before smiling and kissing me again. We walked out of the kitchen and I went upstairs to take a shower. The steamy hot water felt good and it eased my away my tensions. I dried

off and put on clean clothes all ready to fall asleep. The hot water seemed like it made me ten times sleepier. I sat on my bed and started to read a new book my mother sent. I felt myself drifting off

so I dropped the book and fell asleep not bothering to turn off the lights or move my comforter.

I woke up feeling alert and scared for some reason like something bad was about to happen. I hopped off my bad and crept to the door. My alarm clock said that it was three in the morning and

someone had been in my room to turn out the lights so I couldn't see anything. Just as I was opening the door someone shoved it shut again. I looked up and to my horror it was Derek towering over

with an evil grin. 'I thought I killed you last time but I guess I get a second chance." he whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. I screamed as loud as I could before he managed to muffle

my voice. I knew Ethan would hear me and come. Someone had to come. I started crying with the realization that I only had moments left of my life. I wouldn't get to tell Ethan I loved him or see my

parents again. I heard Ethan screaming my name along with the sound of people running all down the hall. Derek pulled me away from the door toward the window. "What- what are you doing?" I

cried. "Well babe I see it this way if I can't have you. I'm going to make sure that no one else can either." he said snidely. "Derek, please don't do this." I begged. I could hear people banging on the

door and someone screaming my name but none of that mattered as he held me toward the window. "No, no! Ethan!" I screamed. The door burst open and Ethan came rushing in looking terrified.

"Anna!" he practically screamed, "I swear if you hurt her I'll kill you!" he snarled. I looked at him crying hoping he couldn't see the pain that I was sure was on my face. He saw right through me though

because it just made him get even more upset at the realization that I was in a way saying good bye. Derek squeezed my arm harder it felt like my arm would snap at any moment. I cried out in pain

but the harder I tried to pull away the harder he held my arm. "So you're the loser who she's turned to now? Huh?" he asked. "Leave her alone. You know you won't win. Let. Her. Go." he growled.

Ethan lunged for me but Derek saw it and pushed me out of the window. I screamed and tired to grab anything I could going down but my hands just grasped air. I kept waiting to hit the ground but

instead I hit water with a hard smack knocking me out. I blacked out and all I saw was darkness. I thought I was dead drifting into nothingness. But I didn't think this was what it was supposed to be

like this. I felt like I was being jerked around and lifted up and down. It was making me feel so dizzy I wanted to throw up. I started choking and gasping for air when I felt someone pushing down on

my chest. I could faintly hear murmured voices surrounding me, people were crying, and calling my name. "Anna, please wake up for me. I need you to live." I heard Ethan say. I could hear the sadness

in his voice along with worry and pain. I felt water coming up in my throat and I started choking on it sending it everywhere. I could finally breathe, I opened my eyes moaning from the pain throbbing

in my ribs. Ethan hugged me tightly saying over and over how much he loved me. My mom and dad were holding my hands kissing my forehead looking so worried and scared. "Where is he?" I asked

on the verge of a full scale panic attack. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, Anna. He's gone." my dad said. I buried my face in Ethan's shirt as he carried me out to a car waiting to take me

to the hospital and cried thanking God he was gone and this was finally over. At the hospital they checked my old injuries and saw no reason to keep me so I was discharged and sent home. Ethan

had kissed me over and over when he walked me to the car ready to go home. "I was so scared when you didn't wake up. I dove in after you and pulled you out but you never woke up. You just laid

there limp in my arms not breathing." he said. "Thank you for saving me. This may sound so cliché but you have really been my knight in shining armor. I love you." I said smiling. "I love you too. Do you

want to go home or are you hungry? You know with all that has been going on we haven't been able to go out much." he asked. "That would be nice. Are we still on for the party Saturday?" I asked.

"Yea" he said smiling and we got into the car and left the hospital hopefully the last time for a while.

Sooo? What do you think? Please review or send me emails telling me what you think. I want to do a sequel but I need ideas. This wasn't based on a book it came straight from moi (French for me). REVIEW PLEASE!

Oh and I will post some pictures to kind of give you an idea of what my characters look like and where they live what they drive that kind of stuff.

LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL TIME TO REVEAL IN MY LIST OF STORIES!


End file.
